Moving On
by springofthedandelions
Summary: A story of how I like to think Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione spent their time after the war. Not a typical chapter story as I've only chosen some of the 'big' moments but they all relate and follow on from each other. Review if you liked it! Thanks!
1. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

Today is quite possibly the worst day of my life. Actually, I should probably rephrase that. The worst day of my life since the war. I think losing a brother and going through all of what we all did back then kind of constitutes to a rather bad day. Or a few bad months. But no, since the war, since being with Harry for the last year and getting a job as a journalist with _The Daily Prophet _things have been going pretty well. I'm enjoying my job, living with Harry and waking up with him next to me every day just happens to put a smile on my face and I couldn't imagine life without him, really. But today. Today, I could _kill_.

It's the 10th of August. Tomorrow is my birthday and, as far as I know, my _adoring_ boyfriend that I love waking up to hasn't planned a single thing. Not a dinner, not a surprise party-_nothing_. How do I know for sure, you ask? Because Harry can't lie to me, I catch him out every single time. He can't hide anything from me, because his face gives it away the second I look at him. I know him too well, I'm proud to say, and after years of dealing with him at school and now living with him, I know how he works. And, aside from all of that, he is at the present moment and time not even in the country and will not be back for another 2 nights. Working as an Auror at the ministry is something he enjoys greatly but every now and then he has to go away for a few days and I am always left on my own. So, my lovely boyfriend has planned nothing for my birthday and that, coupled with this horrible day, has made for a very bad mood.

"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you? I need that article on my desk _today_ or I'll get Jamie to do it," The sound of Marina's voice cuts into my thoughts and I look up to her scowling face. Marina had recently taken over the sports department, and as I'm the senior Quidditch correspondent, she is always on my back for not handing my reports in on time. The article in question had been finished last week, I just liked to see her sweat thinking she would have to ask the numb nut Jamie to write something that wouldn't even be half as good as what I had written. I liked to play with Marina, because I know her section of the newspaper would be terrible without me.

"Yes, Marina, I know. I'm almost done. I just need a way to finish it off. I'm looking for a quote from the captain of the Holyhead Harpies to end it with is all. I'll have it done by this afternoon," I replied looking back down at the paper I had been doodling on and pushed it aside so that she could not see it. Marina made a noise that reminded me vividly of Umbridge and stormed off. I pulled the paper back out and began writing my name over and over, though with a different last name, one that I hoped would someday be mine. Yeah right, I thought with a snort, Harry didn't have the guts to propose. If I wanted to be Ginny Potter, I would have to propose myself. Maybe I'll wait for Christmas, that's a nice time to do it.

The phone began to ring, jolting me out of my thoughts once more-nobody was going to let me daydream it seemed-and I picked it up.

"Daily Prophet, Ginny Weasley speaking, senior Quidditch correspondent, can I help you?" I always sounded like a robot when I answered the phone with that well rehearsed line.

"Yes, hello Ginny, this is Grace Keyes, captain of the Holyhead Harpies here, how are you?" The smooth voice asked and I wondered briefly if this woman had known I had just been talking about her team.

"Hi, Grace! I'm good thank you, and yourself?" I replied, grabbing my quill and a blank sheet of paper, ready to take notes.

"I'm excellent thanks. Well, actually, to be honest with you, not as excellent as I could be, although that's why I'm calling you,"

"Right-go on," I prompted, curiosity sparking inside.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but we recently lost our seeker, Georgina Cross, and have been on the lookout for a new once since," She explained.

"Sure, I wrote an article on possible replacements last week and at the moment am putting the finishing touches on another article about how well the Harpies did with Miss Cross, and how they could have gone on to win the Quidditch National Cup had it not been for her unfortunate run in with a Hinkypunk," I explained, a slight smirk on my face that Grace could surely not hear. I had never liked Georgina. She had always bragged about her seeker abilities, and had I not been concerned that I would lose my job with the Daily Prophet and ruin any possible chances of ever playing Quidditch professionally, I would have told her what's what many times.

"You have? Hm, yes it was a shame. But that's not my reason for calling. I actually wanted to meet with you perhaps over lunch today regarding taking you on as our new seeker," The minute the words were out of her mouth, I froze. Anybody walking past would have thought I had been cursed. "Ginny?"

"Sorry, yes, I'm here. Just shocked, that's all," I laughed and I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I'm going to be in Diagon Alley today around noon, would you like to meet me for lunch?"

"Of course, just tell me the time and I'll be there," I replied and couldn't keep the grin off of my face.

"I'll be outside the Daily Prophet office around half past-I'll meet you out the front," She said and after another few pleasant exchanges, we hung up. I sat stunned for a moment then extracted the report that Marina had just been whining about and sent it to her office. As I watched it floating off, I wondered briefly what she would do without me and who she would find to replace me when I went to play Quidditch. Me. Playing Quidditch. Professionally. It had always been a dream of mine since I was five years old and all of my brothers went off to play and only let me watch. I can still remember the day I got my first broom, and when I made the Gryffindor team. I gave my desk a tidy with the sweep of my wand and began a letter to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Hope your day is going well. Mine has just taken a spectacular turn for the better! Will let you know the full story when you get back but I was much too excited to wait till then to tell you the gist of it. Grace Keyes, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, just phoned me and wants to meet me for lunch! I'm sure you can guess what it's regarding but I'll wait till I see you in person for the rest. Hope your trip is going well, can't wait for you to get back!_

_Love Ginny x_

* * *

><p>The lunch with Grace went spectacularly well, and I was due to meet her at the end of the week to further discuss me joining the team, but I'm 99.9% sure she wants me. I haven't mentioned it to anyone as yet as I'm not sure what Marina will think of losing her top worker (if I do say so myself) but that can wait until I know for sure. I finished up for the day and made my way home, stopping off on the way to pick up Chinese take-out, just because I could.<p>

When I got home, Hedwig the second was waiting patiently at the window so I rushed to let him in. He dropped two letters into my hands, nibbled my finger affectionately and flew off again. I shut the window and threw the letters on the couch, deciding-in true Ron style-to feed my face first. I collapsed on the couch and devoured my dinner, feeling as if I hadn't eaten all day when it had really only been a few hours. Comfort food. That's what a bad day will do to you. But then, it hadn't really been a bad day in the end. Grace had told me that someone had rung her up and given my name as a possible replacement for Georgina, and although I had no idea who that was, I was extremely thankful to them.

After I'd finished, and got myself a drink of water, I opened the first letter, discovering it was from my adorable boyfriend.

_Hey Gin,_

_That's great about Quidditch! I'm so happy for you. We can celebrate properly when I get back, I guess. Today has been a tough day although I'm back in the country. The wizard we were tracking came back into the country so we obviously followed. I think we've almost got him. I bought you a present from France. I had one day off while I was there as the other guys had it handled. I think you'll like it. Can't wait to see you either, I'm missing you a lot this trip!_

_Harry x_

Reading through the letter almost brought tears to my eyes. What a wuss. I missed Harry a lot, especially after reading this, and couldn't wait for him to get back. Mentally slapping myself for being so soppy, I opened the next letter.

_Hi Ginny,_

_How are you? I'm really good thank you. I'm sure if we were talking in person you would have asked me in return as you are a rather lovely person. I hope that Nargle infestation has cleared up. The last time I saw Harry, he had a really bad case of it._

_I'm afraid my letter has other intentions other than to ask about your health problems. I have a request. This may be late notice but I hope not. I was wondering if you could meet me in London tonight, at the Kew Gardens? All will be explained when you get there but it is really important that you come. If you could be at the Herbarium at 7pm, next to the daisies, that would be great. The garden itself will be shut and locked at that time but I'm sure you know a spell or two that will get you in unnoticed. _

_If you could dress up nicely, that would be great too. A nice dress, maybe some heels and if you really want, I have some radish earrings you could borrow that would match your hair beautifully. I will make some for you I think._

_Thanks for this Ginny! I look forward to seeing you soon. If you like, I can give you something to help clear the Nargles. Take care._

_Luna._

I sat quite stunned for a moment before glancing at the time. Half 6. What on earth was Luna up to? I always knew she was different but this was odd, even for her, to not tell me what was going on. I had been to the Kew Gardens once before but not for awhile. And breaking in after hours? I tidied up my leftover dinner and went into my bedroom. Finding a simple white dress with (how fitting) small flowers on and choosing a pair of heels, I brushed my hair out, and deciding that I looked pretty reasonable, apparated to the entrance of the gardens.

There was nobody around, which only aroused my suspicions even more as there was always a tourist or two on any street in London. I opened the gates, after using Alohomora, then locked it again behind me. I cast a few spells so that no one Muggles would walk my way and began walking through the gardens towards the Herbarium, keeping in the shadows just in case anyone was around. It was almost spooky at this time of night, although there were a few lights on here and there, it was mostly dark and I walked a bit faster.

As I got to the Herbarium, I went inside and immediately gasped. There were fairy lights everywhere, on every possible surface, window and wall. It gave a magical affect and only made me even more curious. Why would Luna want to meet me here? I kept going further into it, astounded at the amount of lights that covered the entire place. I rounded a corner and came upon a bench, also surrounded in lights and the gardens around the bench were daisies. Dozens and dozens of them. I figured this was where I was supposed to be.

"Luna?" I called, not too loudly as I was still slightly unsure of this whole thing. No one spoke and I sat down on the seat, looking around for some sign of life. Directly opposite me, I now noticed, were rows of daisies formed into letters. I stood up and walked across towards them, trying to work out what it said. With a start, I realised what it said. But why on earth would Luna be telling me that she loved me with a row of daisies?

At the sound of a footstep, I whirled around. There in front of me stood Harry, dressed in a suit and with a nervous smile on his face. Suddenly, I had a slight suspicion of where this might be heading.

"Harry! Wow-why-what's going on?" I asked, rushing towards him and hugging him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly and then led me over to the bench where we both sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you. I've missed you so much this past few days, like really missed you. I mean, I always miss you but this time it was like part of me was missing and there was this big hole. It wasn't very nice. Geoff let me come home early because he saw what it was doing to me, the other guys are still in France," He explained and I smiled warmly. I loved this boy.

"Well I'm really pleased, I missed you just as much," I said, leaning in to kiss him lightly. He smiled into my lips and took hold of my hands.

"That's not all we're here for. Stand up," He told me and I obliged, keeping my hands grasped with his. He pulled me over to the daisies that said 'I love you', and my heart stopped as I noticed something that hadn't been there before. A simple gold ring with a single bright emerald sat in the middle of the 'o' in the word love. I looked at Harry who was no longer standing there but had taken the ring and was now down on one knee.

"Oh my god," I whispered, one hand over my mouth and tears forming in my eyes. He took my other hand and looked up at me.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you more than life itself. You mean the world to me and I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. You have been my rock through everything and have been there for me at times when I was sure I didn't deserve it. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. I love you so, so much, Ginny. Will you marry me?" His voice broke at the end of it and I collapsed onto the ground with him, sobbing slightly and pulling him in to kiss me.

"Of course," I whispered after breaking away. "I love you so much, Potter. I thought you would never ask!"

He laughed and hugged me again, his head nuzzling my neck and I felt as if I couldn't be happier. I pulled away and kissed him again, long and hard, trying to put everything I felt into one kiss.

"I have one question," I said, an hour later after we had..._celebrated_ our engagement. We lay side by side surrounded in blankets that had appeared, as if by magic, out of nowhere, staring at the fairy lights on the ceiling. Our hands were intertwined and my ring sparkled in the lights.

"And what is that?" Harry asked, his voice light. I could have fallen asleep like this, snuggled up next to this man who I had loved forever.

"Why Luna? Why did you get her involved to help set it up? Why not Ron or Hermione?"

"Because you would think they were up to something," He replied and it all clicked inside my head. "If Ron asked you to meet him here, at this time of night and all dressed up, wouldn't you think something was up?"

I laughed softly and marvelled at Harry's cleverness. Perhaps all of those years of being around Hermione had rubbed off on him. "Yes, I would of. Luna is so odd I never even thought that you might be involved with this,"

I leaned up and kissed him again, so unbelievably happy with how my life had changed in one day. I was (most likely) going to be the new seeker of the Holyhead Harpies, but most of all I was engaged to this amazingly wonderful, sexy and charming man lying next to me. Today could not get any better.

* * *

><p>After writing Lazy, I really wanted to write the story of Harry's proposal that Ron refers to. I hope this is okay! I've been writing it for ages, finally got it finished..been so busy! I hope you all like it anyway, enjoy!<p> 


	2. Lazy

**Lazy**

Today, Ron Weasley decided, was a lazy day. In fact, every day this week had been reasonably lazy, but there had been the odd job to do here and there so you couldn't _really_ classify the day as lazy. Today though, he would do nothing but sit on the couch, lie on the couch, or sit at the kitchen table and eat.

What his sleeping girlfriend had to say about this yet, he wasn't sure. Their week off had gone too fast, and starting back at work on Monday was seeming to creep closer and closer, no matter how much he tried to _not_ think about it. In fact, one thing his mind did keep going back to was the ring in his shoe in a box in the closet. He was planning on proposing, one day or another, he just wasn't sure when. When Harry and Ginny got engaged, there was some talk. A lot of people thought Ron and Hermione would be first, that it had been leading up to it since they were 11 and met on the train and blah blah blah, however Harry beat him to it, and made sure to tell him so as well.

The story of Harry's proposal was sweet, sure, and Ron's mum had loved it, tearing up for 2 weeks afterwards every time she told someone new. Harry had taken her to some stupid park, full of some stupid flowers, and had the ring in the middle of a daisy, because apparently Ginny smelt like daisies or some rubbish. Ron thought it was stupid, Harry just laughed and told him that he was the one who was engaged and Ron had 'no right to laugh' when he was a 'spineless git'. Spineless git indeed.

He had had the ring for awhile now; he just needed the right moment to pop the question. He had taken to keeping it close to him, in his pocket on some days, if Hermione wasn't around, and then hiding it away come night time. He was sure Hermione was expecting it, that she and Ginny had been talking amongst themselves wondering when he was going to do it, which only seemed to make the pressure worse. Not to mention Harry was hanging it over his head that he was the 'better' man. Prat.

The weather outside didn't help his thoughts of lazy days and proposals either, and as he slowly opened one eye, he was able to see even more snow swirling outside his bedroom window. This made him feel even more like staying in bed, so hiding his head under the blankets, he turned over and stretched his hands out, searching for the girl who made him smile the most these days, and he found her.

"Ron! What're you doing? It's barely 6am," Well, how is that for a wakeup call. Hermione Granger could be incredibly grumpy when she wanted to be. Ron inched closer, his arms snaking around her waist and he breathed in the scent that gets him every time.

"Since when has there been a time when it's not okay to hold my girlfriend?" He replied, squeezing her tight. She attempted to turn over in his arms, but he held her firmly and she stopped trying with a sigh.

"Since it was our week off and I decided I might like to get my full 8 hours sleep for once, even with someone keeping me awake at night," A smile crossed Ron's face as he remembered the events of the night before and he was sure there was a smile on hers as well.

"You weren't complaining then," He said, kissing her lightly on her neck so that she sighed softly.

"No, I wasn't," She whispered, and just as Ron thought she was beginning to enjoy it, there was a crack and his arms were flung off her. She turned to face him, a triumphant grin on her face and he rubbed his arms where the spell had hit.

"Well, jeez, there's no need to be nasty about it," He told her, going for a hurt look but by the look on Hermione's face, she didn't really care. She sat up in bed, stretching her arms over her head so that Ron could see the skin between her top and bottoms. He slowly reached out, and as his fingers were an inch away from making contact, she climbed out of bed, leaving Ron looking like an idiot, half stretched out, his fingers lying limply in the spot Hermione had just left. Put out, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why are we getting up now?"

"Don't you remember me telling you? Harry and Ginny are coming over for dinner,"

"No, I don't remember and even so, since when is dinner served at the crack of dawn?"

Hermione shot him a look. "Oh, ha, ha. Very funny. I have to go down to the market and pick up the ingredients, and you-" She leant over the bed, prodding her finger into his chest, "-are going to tidy the house,"

"What? I tidied it the other day," Ron whined, like a child Hermione thought, and climbed out of bed himself, but not getting very far as he settled for standing next to the bed and gazing out the window.

"The other day? You mean two weeks ago when you moved some dust around? A proper clean, Ron. Come on, it won't take you long. . .and if you do, maybe I can give you something special to say thank you?" He turned as she crawled across the bed, standing on her knees and putting her arms around his neck. He smiled and leant in to kiss her, his heart doing girly flips in his chest that he would never admit to anyone he experienced. Hermione pulled away and smiled a smile that only Ron knew, and only Ron knew what lay behind it.

Today, Ron Weasley decided, was a day for cleaning the house like his beautiful, crazy sexy, smart girlfriend had asked him to.

* * *

><p>But that wasn't what he did. Not entirely anyway, for as soon as Hermione left, a plan seemed to pop into Ron's head, and a small smiled crossed his face. He had a small thought that if anyone could see him now, toothbrush in hand, toothpaste around his mouth and grinning like an idiot, they may think he was slightly unhinged, but really, when you were formulating a plan to propose to your girlfriend, who really cared what anyone thought?<p>

After showering and getting dressed, Ron used the best spells he knew (which weren't really that great compared to what Hermione could do) to tidy the house, he sat down and had a think about what he would need. Rose petals, yes. Cliché, he knew but that was what he was aiming for. Cheesy and corny, Ron Weasley style. He snorted at this thought, imagining his proposal being made famous, and all future wizards would be desperate to copy his inspirational ways of popping the question, and he would laugh at them and tell them to pick up those Muggle things-magazines?-and have a read, they were full of ideas. Back to the list.

Rose petals, one of Hermione's favourite Muggle singers-well, the CD at least-playing in the background, a few candles maybe. He stood up and found himself a quill and some parchment and scribbled a note.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_Sorry for the late notice, but afraid we're going to have to cancel for tonight. We had chicken last night and don't think it agreed with Hermione. She's laid up in bed sick, poor love. So sorry about that but another time hey! Hope you have a good night anyway, despite being deprived of my wonderful company._

_Ron._

* * *

><p>Ron had been out to get his 'supplies' and come back again, and there was still no sign of Hermione, which really was lucky for him. Though it was only midday, he decided that would be the time that his great master plan (as he was now calling it in his head) would go ahead, or rather, whenever Hermione got home. He thought originally that doing it this early in the day was a little. . .well, lame but after thinking about it, it was easier because she was already out of the house and if he was honest with himself, he just wanted to get it over with. He walked through their apartment once more, checking everything was in order.<p>

When she opened the door, she would see instantly that it was dark though he didn't think she would be worried. He had shut the curtains which shut out most of the sun, so he used a spell she had taught him just the week before to darken the room further. He couldn't even remember why she had taught him the spell but never mind, it was certainly coming in use now.

He had bought too many candles, so went a little overboard on those and that meant they were everywhere. He had made a path on the floor with the petals around the couch and side table and leading down the hallway towards the bedroom. Also lining the 'pathway to heaven' as he had named it, were more candles and he was quite impressed with the general look of the room when he stood back to admire it. He followed the path himself, lighting a few candles he has missed on the way with his wand and opened the door to their bedroom. It was a similar situation in here, as if ten dozen roses had exploded in their room. He had placed candles on all of the surfaces, and the bed had been made perfectly-though hopefully, if Ron got his way, not for long. The ring was in his pocket and he patted his leg just to double check it hadn't disappeared. Glancing at his watch-it had just gone half one-he made his way back into the lounge, got himself a plate of last night's leftover chicken, and sat down to eat which to him was the best way to wait for your girlfriend to arrive home so that you could propose to her.

When it got to nearly 5, Ron was getting restless. This was why Muggles used those funny little phones to communicate, because otherwise how were you to know when your future wife (fingers crossed) was going to bed home. His spot on the couch was getting boring, so he decided to start pacing because it seemed to be the only thing left to do. Thank goodness the candles were from Diagon Alley. Muggle candles would have been well worn down by now.

At a sudden noise outside the door, Ron leapt up from the couch, instantly breaking out in a sweat and plastering a cheesy (that's the theme, remember) grin on his face, he stood near the door, waiting for it to open. As the door burst open, his heart was hammering around as if it might break out of his chest with nerves, he felt as if someone was actually wrenching it out. Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway, bags in their hands and confused smiles on their faces, and it was Ginny that realised first.

"Oh no. . ." Was her response, and Ron could see the cogs working Harry's brain as he too worked out what he was looking at.

"You guys have to leave now-Hermione should be home soon-get out, get out!" He rushed over towards them, pushing them as gently but firmly as he could out of the doorway and back into the hall. It was then he spotted her and his heart dropped, if possible, further into his stomach. She was bustling up the hall, a bag in each hand and a harassed smile on her face. Harry gave Ron a look of apology and turned to Hermione.

"Sorry to do this, but we have to-er-go!" He almost shouted, and Ron stepped backwards into the apartment, closing the door but leaving a small gap to listen to the conversation outside.

"What? What do you mean? We've got all this food now!" Hermione replied, though she made no attempt to get inside and when Ron peeped through the gap, he could see Harry taking the bags of her and Ginny blocking the door.

"Sorry, Hermione but-uh-well we just remembered-forgot we were supposed to-uh-be somewh-"

"We just have to go, Hermione. Terribly sorry, another night, okay? Good luck!" Ginny was much better at lying on the spot which troubled Ron ever so slightly but he heard them disappear and Hermione stood there for a second longer before opening the door.

"Ron, why on earth did you send an owl saying I was ill? Why have they just left now-did you say something? And why did Ginny tell me 'good luck'?" As she shut the door and looked up, her eyes widened her hand covered her mouth as she softly whispered, "Oh,"

"Surprise?" Ron said weakly, and gave her a smile. She sent one right back and hugged him shortly.

"What's going on?" She asked, placing her bag on the floor and looking at him.

He grabbed her hands in his, kissed them lightly and turned to walk towards their room. She followed silently, and Ron's hands shook as he led her down the hallway. When they entered the room, he heard her gasp and he himself suppressed a nervous sigh as they sat down on the bed.

"I-I have something to say, please don't interrupt me or-I'll lose my nerve," He said and when she didn't say anything but looked at him with a look that told Ron she had an inkling of what was coming.

"So here's the thing Hermione. You're amazing. Not just like, a really good person and stuff, you're like-really amazing, you know? I've always thought that, when we were at school and everything, especially through the war, but I could never really tell you because, well, I'm a bloke, aren't I? And we don't do feelings very well. Well, some blokes do, but not all of them do, and I guess I'm one of the ones that don't,"

He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands tightly. He looked at her beautiful face and smiled slightly. She had tears in her eyes, and this in turn caused his eyes tear up.

"What I guess I'm trying to say is I love you. But I think you know that already. I think you know what's coming because like I said you are amazing, but let me say my piece. I have never met a person as beautiful, smart, funny, and so many other things, as you. You amaze me every day with everything you do and I am so happy to have you in my life. That day on the train all those years ago was the luckiest day of my life. I thank my lucky stars for that every day. I love everything about you. I love the way you laugh, talk, cry, sing. . .I love that you're a great friend, I love that you are loyal, kind, compassionate-that was a big word there, you've gotta know I'm serious,"

"So I guess what I'm leading up to is something I've wanted to ask for awhile but never really had the guts to. And then the one night I do, Harry and Ginny stuff it up for me," Hermione laughed at this and wiped her tears away, returning her hands to his instantly. His tears were close to falling and he knew he had to ask now or he wouldn't be able to get the words out. "I want you forever, Hermione. I love you more than anything, you are my everything and I never ever want to be apart from you ever. I never want to let you go, and I never will. So, what I want to ask is if you'll-would you like to I mean-will you marry me?"

The second the question was out, Hermione let out a cry and flung her arms around him. She nuzzled into his neck and he pulled her tight, trying to express all his years of love for this girl in one hug but it wasn't easy. She sat back and looked at him as he ran his hand over cheek, brushing away her tears.

"Of course I'll marry you Ronald Weasley, it would make me the happiest girl in the world, happier than I am now," She said and it was as if those girly butterflies in his stomach were having a celebration. He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly, his arms holding her close.

So much for a lazy day, but he decided briefly that today couldn't have gone any better if he had tried. He was kissing the girl of his dreams, the girl he had been in love with since forever and knew at that moment, this is where he was going to stay. And his proposal totally kicked Mr. Harry-I-killed-Voldemort-therefore-am-awesome-Potter's propsal out the door.

* * *

><p>Just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews for my other stories..you are all amazing! I never expected any really so thank you! Hope you like this one, not sure if I do or not. I love Ron and Hermione more than anything though, so I could write them forever and ever. Thanks again!<p> 


	3. The Big One

**The Big One**

There have been many arguments between Ron and I over the years, I'm not doubting that. Over so many things that I can't hardly remember them all. Only a few stick out in my memory, most of which I try to forget because we are so happy now. Since being married two months ago, we've been getting so great, and it's amazing because really, he is just adorable and I love him more than I can say. My only regret is we didn't get together sooner, but then I think part of why we are so good now is because we had that time to mature and work through our feelings for each other. But over these past two months, we have not argued once. Not one little fight. When you compare that to our years of bickering at school, it's quite unbelievable. Harry seems to find it one big joke and says that we exhausted ourselves at school and have nothing left to argue about. We had never really discussed the fact that we never disagree on anything, just laugh off people's comments and continue on with our happily married life.

After helping me find my parents and restore their memories, we were recently around at their house for dinner. Ron was in the kitchen 'bonding' with my Dad over doing the dishes, and Mum and I were talking in the lounge when the subject of arguments came up.  
>"So, have you had the big one yet?" She asked and when I look confused she went on to explain that almost every new couple has one big argument after getting married. "It happened to me and your father, and started over something so simple. Obviously we were alright, because look at us now, but we went through a rough few days,"<br>"Really?" I was shocked, to be honest. I had never had much experience with relationships and the arguments that naturally came with them but Ron and I had grown up together, gone through so much together that I think we understood each other more than even the both of us knew. I knew it would not be a perfect married life, I expected arguments of course, but I could not see us having one 'big' fight like my Mother described to me. I dismissed her comments and Ron and I giggled over it that night. We were closer than anything, I thought, never to be separated by anyone or anything.

Thinking back now, of course I was naive and stupid. I knew we would have disagreements, yes, but I had no idea that my Mother would be so correct in calling it the 'big one'. I could never have guessed what was coming and how big this argument would be. That I would even think that I had made a mistake in marrying this man who I had grown to love so very much-I never could have expected it. It was as if my Mother had set something in motion between Ron and I, because one week after she had asked me that question, it started.  
>Ron and I were round at Harry and Ginny's for dinner and it was already late in the evening. Our regular 'dinner parties' were usually a lot of fun and we sat in their lounge, the fire blazing next to us throwing off a comfortable heat as we quietly spoke of different things, but something was different tonight. Ron had been quiet all night, despite regular looks from me and questions, he said he was fine and I took this as the truth. I felt as if I was the only normal person that night, as Harry and Ginny seemed to be acting strangely as well. Just as I announced that we we're going to head off, Ginny stood up with the brightest smile I have ever seen her smile. I looked up expectantly.<p>

"Before you go, we have some news," She beamed and I knew immediately what she was going to say. "I'm pregnant!"  
>I jumped up from my seat and engulfed her in a hug. She hugged me back just as tight and I grinned at her as we broke apart. "I'm so happy for you two! That's so amazing!"<br>"Congratulations, mate," I heard Ron say and turned to see him patting Harry on the back. I rushed over and embraced my best friend, kissing him on the cheek and grasping his hands.  
>"Harry, you must be so happy. <em>We're<em> so happy for you. It's so exciting!" I gave him one more kiss on the cheek before Ron stepped close to me and took my hand in his. A look passed between us and I knew this wasn't a romantic gesture. After a few more questions ("When are you due?") and answers ("I'm only 12 weeks gone, so a long time yet, but we couldn't wait to tell you!"), we made our excuses and left.

The second we arrived home, Ron dropped my hand and disappeared in the kitchen. I went into the bedroom and took off both my shoes and jewellery before going to find him. If he was in a mood and we were going to argue, I wanted to be comfortable. I came across him in the kitchen, sitting at the table eating the leftovers from dinner the night before.  
>"Ron?" His name was the only question I needed to ask. He didn't look at me, but finished his plate and got himself a drink before sitting back down and looking at me. I couldn't quite tell what was in his eyes and that was what worried me the most.<br>"Am I just second best?" His question came out rough, his voice uneven, as if he had been crying. I barely had time to register what he had asked me before he really got into what was bothering him. "I mean, I know you always preferred Harry to me at school, and I'm sure it was only ever 'just friends' between you two but what gets me is tonight, your reaction to their news,"  
>I was shocked and speechless but only for a second. "What on earth do you mean? He's my friend, you know that. I'm happy for him,"<br>"He's my friend too," The statement came out, it seemed, before Ron could stop it, and it had such a jealous tone to it that again I was shocked. "I'm excited for him too, but I didn't feel the need to _kiss_ him," He spat the word as if it was venom and he was desperate to get rid of it. I watched as he stood up roughly and began pacing back and forth on the kitchen floor, while I stood limply in the doorway.  
>"So that's what this is, is it? Because I kissed my best friend on the cheek in reaction to his happy news? Is this some kind of joke, Ron? I can't believe you would think something so ridiculous," I took a step forward, desperate to calm him, make him see sense. I had always wondered about the jealousy between him and Harry, though I never thought it would be over me as the thought of that seemed absurd. What with Harry being who he was, with the whole world on his shoulders and Ron coming from such a different lifestyle, jealousy had always been the elephant in the room with those two, until our fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. Had I been silly to think they had cleared all of those feelings then? Had something else occurred between them that I had not noticed?<br>As I attempted to move closer and pull him towards me he moved away and out of the room. I was reminded vividly of the argument all those years ago between Harry and Ron, when he had left us, left me. I wouldn't let him do that to me again and it was that thought that made me to follow him to force him into talking this through until we were okay again.  
>He wasn't in the lounge and I heard him making noises in the bedroom so I followed the noises. He was taking the cushions off, throwing them on the floor. In the time I had waited to get here he had changed into his boxers and was now climbing into bed.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked, and sat on the end of the bed. He turned over, not looking at me and didn't answer my question. "Ron, if you think I'm going to let you come out with such rubbish and then ignore me, you've got another thing com-"  
>"Rubbish?" He seemed to explode before me, sitting up and throwing the covers aside. In that second I felt slightly scared but that disappeared as he continued to speak. "You just can't admit it, can you? You've always preferred Harry to me, that much I've already said. Now look, he's having a child. Something you've wanted for ages, right? That I can't seem to give to you, but no, Harry does it without even thinking. They'll have a whole bloody litter before we even have our first if you leave it up to me because obviously I'm not up to the job,"<br>"Ron, please." I pleaded, my voice tinged with tears as they formed in my eyes. "You must know I don't think like that. That's nonsense. I have never, ever wanted Harry in that way. He is my friend and that's all he will ever be. Where has this come from?"  
>He resumed his pacing back and forth next to the bed, not meeting my eye, his fists clenching. I could not comprehend anything of what he was saying, nothing made sense.<br>"It's come from the years and years of us three. The 'Golden Trio' they called us in the Prophet, but it should have just been you two. What use was I? What did I do to help? Ran away, that's what. Harry will always deserve you. I left you, I don't deserve anything that I have, let alone a child with you,"  
>I broke down, my tears falling fast but I had to get my words out. Ron was getting dressed again and I was so terrified that he would leave.<br>"Please," I begged, crawling across the bed and seizing his hands. He paused what he was doing, his t-shirt halfway over his head. "Please, Ron. This is crazy. None of what you are saying is true, I don't think any of it. Please listen to me, let me talk to you,"  
>"I need to go. I have to get out of here. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you," He almost shouted and wrenched himself free of my grip. Despite my sobs, within seconds he was gone.<p>

I sat motionless for the next few minutes, trying frantically trying to process what had just happened. I was wrong in thinking everything was fine between us, that nothing could come between the two of us. I just never, ever would have thought it would be something like this. I had no idea what to do next, where Ron had gone to or when he would be back. I didn't know who to talk to, who would even be able to help with what he had said and accused. None of what he had said had made any sense at all. It seemed he was so upset that he was talking nonsense, but then if he really did believe what he was saying, we really did have a problem because this was obviously something that had been bothering him. By the way he just came out with it suggested to me that he had been bottling it up for a long time, years maybe.  
>As for the whole having a baby thing, they had always discussed wanting children but had never really decided to make it official and start trying. They were never really careful with contraception spells, only in the early days, but whether it was just coincidence, fate or something medical, I had never gotten pregnant yet. Of course I would be over the moon if it happened, and of course I wanted it but did I resent Ron because it hadn't happened yet? No way. The fact that Harry and Ginny had gotten pregnant before us was no big deal, and I was still incredibly happy for the two of them. It occurred to me then it was Harry that I needed to speak to. Maybe he had some idea as to why Ron would come out with this. It crossed my mind briefly that Ron would have gone there but I dismissed that thought as soon as it arrived. Ron had shown so much anger not just to me, but to Harry and I figured he would have gone perhaps to George or The Burrow.<p>

I apparated to the house I had not long left and knocked on the door, hoping at this late hour that they hadn't gone straight to bed or if they had that it they had no yet fallen asleep. There were no lights on when I knocked but a minute or so after knocking a light came on within the house and Harry appeared at the window next to the door. His shocked face disappeared from the window and he pulled the door open. I instantly felt horrible for turning up this late as he stood freezing on the doorstep in his boxer shorts.  
>"Hermione? What's wrong? Where's Ron?" His voice was full of worry as he ushered me inside and Ginny came down the stairs in front of me, wrapping a cardigan tightly around, a look of worry to match her husband face.<br>"I'm so sorry to call this late. I wouldn't if I wasn't so-listen-Ron and I have had an argument-he took off-but I know that doesn't warrant a midnight visit but it-he said that-I can't-" My words tumbled over each other and Ginny put her arms around me and guided me to the couch. Their fire had died down but still let off a slight warmth which I was thankful for, still guilty that I had obviously gotten these two out of bed. Ginny sat next to me, her arm around me and Harry stood across from us, unsure of what he should do. After a mumble or two, he disappeared muttering something about a 'hot drink'. Ginny turned to me with a questioning look in her eyes and I repeated everything to her, every single word that had been spoken between Ron and I, the way he had been acting all evening and the way he had taken off. Her face showed shock, but there was something else behind it, a look of knowing.  
>"What I don't get, Ginny, is why? Why on earth would he think something like that? After all that we have been through?" I wiped my cheeks, not so much sad as I was angry now. Angry at the stupidity of it all, angry that I had got two of my friends out of bed for something so ridiculous, and angry that the man I had loved for the majority of my life could think something so unreasonable.<br>"I don't know, Hermione," She said slowly as Harry finally made his way back into the room with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hand. He placed them in front of us and then stood there awkwardly. I looked up at him.  
>"Please, tell me what you know," I asked and his face told me he had a lot to tell. He sat down across from us, running his fingers through his already untidy hair and sighed.<br>"I don't know what to tell you, Hermione," I shot him a look and he sighed again.  
>"I'm sure you heard what we were talking about even over the deafening sounds of making a hot drink," I said and he smiled sheepishly. Of course he had been eavesdropping.<br>"Listen, what I tell you, you can't tell Ron I told you," He explained and I sat forward on my seat, nodding and eager for whatever he was about to tell me. "He would kill me,"  
>"Please, Harry. Anything to help me understand what has gone on tonight,"<br>"Okay, so back when we were looking for the horcruxes? You remember that Ron was the one who destroyed the locket, right?" I nodded. "We didn't go into detail as to what happened when he stabbed it for a reason. We never agreed not to say anything, it was some unspoken thing. That locket-when he-when it...died, it said a few things first,"  
>Ginny had her head down and I knew Harry had told her this already. I was already guessing what the locket may have done when Harry confirmed my suspicions.<br>"It was Voldemort's voice and it said horrible things. That Mrs Weasley would have preferred a girl, not the boy she got. That Ron was second best to-well, to me. That he was least loved," Harry hung his head slightly, as if embarrassed by Voldemort's disgusting creations. "It was rubbish, obviously but Ron-for a second, back then, it looked like he was going to believe it. We spoke briefly after it happened and I told him you were a friend, like a sister. That was all we really said about it and then when you two got together after the war I never worried about it again,"

The mugs of hot chocolate sat ignored on the table as I digested this information. This didn't explain everything, but it explained a lot. "Why would he still be carrying this with him though? And what about the baby?"  
>A look passed between Harry and Ginny before the latter spoke.<br>"Ron knew before you that I was pregnant," She explained and I turned to face her. "He visited us early today while you were out for lunch. Harry couldn't wait to tell him,"  
>"He was funny almost instantly, Hermione, but I don't know why," Harry added and I sighed deeply.<br>"Have you guys been trying?" Ginny asked and Harry turned slightly red and excused himself, mentioning the toilet and disappearing out the door. Ginny rolled her eyes in his direction and turned back to me.  
>"Not officially, but there's nothing stopping it happening," I told her and she nodded. "I'm sorry to get you guys up this late. I should go anyway. I need to talk to Ron now so I guess I just have to wait for him to come back,"<br>"He'll be back," Harry said, suddenly appearing in the doorway and he looked at me firmly. "He came back last time, Hermione,"  
>I smiled slightly at Harry, appreciating his comment more than he could know. I stood up and waved my wand, sending the mugs into the kitchen where they began to rinse themselves out. Harry nodded a thanks and Ginny stood up too.<br>"You don't wanna stay, Hermione?" She asked but I shook my head.  
>"I want to be there if he comes back tonight," I said and they understood. We said our goodbyes and I stepped back into the cold night to make my way home.<p>

Home felt cold and empty when I arrived and I cast a spell to warm the bed before I climbed into it. I didn't want to sleep alone but the house was deserted; Ron had obviously decided to stay elsewhere. Thoughts of Ron mixed with the horrible things Harry had told me filled my head and as I settled into bed, everything seemed to scare me; the shadows on the walls, the blow of the wind. I pulled the covers up close to my chin, and turned over, hoping to fall asleep quickly. I had barely closed my eyes when I heard it-a thump and it came from directly outside my bedroom window. I lay frozen for a second before remembering all of the protective enchantments that were surrounding the property. The only people who could get past those would not be doing so to harm me. With this rational thought in my head, I climbed out of bed and crept over to the window to peer out. It had begun to snow within the last five minutes, fast and thick and I could barely see the figure that was sitting on the front doorstep but I recognised the outline of that person almost immediately. Throwing on the nearest warm item of clothing I could find, which just happened to be Ron's last jumper from Mrs. Weasley with an 'R' on the front, I made my way downstairs.  
>Pulling open the front door, I noticed Ron had a jar in his hands with a blue flame dancing inside it and was holding it close to his chest. He didn't move as I sat down next to him, casting a few spells so that we were both warm and protected from the snow. Without saying anything, I reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. He squeezed it back and turned to look at me. I was stunned to see his eyes were red from crying and this touched me deeply. He lifted my hands to his lips and kissed them gently.<p>

"Ron, you have to listen to me now. There has never been anyone else for me but you," I said and tears of my own formed in my eyes. I turned his face to keep him looking at me and he closed his eyes at my touch. "You have always been my one and only, and I don't care if that sounds silly because it's so true. Harry has only ever been my friend. You are my soul mate,"  
>"What's a soul mate?" He asked, his voice breaking and I remembered my Muggle upbringing, with princesses and fairytale endings compared to his, full of different stories and legends.<br>"It's you and me. Me and you. We're supposed to be together, no matter how much we fought or will fight, how much we irritate each other. We are meant to be, you and me, and nothing will ever change that," I told him as the tears fell down my face. I didn't want this 'fight' to last days like my Mum had said the one had between her and Dad. I wanted this sorted now so that I could go inside with my husband and hold him.  
>"But-Harry-the bab-"<br>"Forget about that. We'll start trying properly, if that's what you want but it's called fate, Ron. There will be a reason why I haven't fallen pregnant yet and it will have nothing to do with you or Harry and who is better. And for the record, in my eyes, you will always be the hero," He smiled softly at this and I knew I had made him understand. "You're mine, Ronald Weasley. I married you for a reason, okay? I have always wanted you, it was always you. Don't ever doubt that again,"  
>He nodded slowly and pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around him tightly and squeezed him as tight as I could, trying to put all of my love for him into that hug. We pulled apart and he kissed me softly on the forehead.<br>"Those flames-they're really good," I said and he smiled again.  
>"You taught me to do them," He replied and I laughed gently. "You make me a better man, Hermione and I love you so much for that,"<br>"Ron, you are already an amazing, wonderful, astonishing, incredible and brilliant person. I love you more than I can say,"

So we had our 'big one'. I'm pleased with the way it ended and how we came out of it, better and stronger people with a stronger relationship. And now, a month later, it's like it couldn't get better. I feel like we had to go through that to get to where we are now. We needed to understand that about each other, especially I needed to see how Ron felt about the whole situation and to reassure him that I was the girl for him, and always will be. We are soul mates in all meanings of the word.

* * *

><p>Kind of a lame ending maybe? Hope you liked it, please review if you did. Got a few more to edit and then I can add a few more chapters onto this fic!<p> 


	4. An Anniversary

Harry Potter was in a bit of a jiffy. And by a bit of a jiffy, he meant he was screwed. He had been going out with Ginny for nearly two years now. They were engaged and were due to get married within the next month but the thing that was worrying Harry was that it was their two year anniversary in less than a week and he had nothing planned. _Nothing._He was The Boy Who Lived, the Saviour. A symbol of hope for wizards and witches of his generation. He had been killed and come back to life, had killed the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort – and he was stressing out and scared over the fact that he had no idea what to do for his girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife for their anniversary.

Their wedding was just over three weeks away, and they were stressed out enough with that as it was but Harry felt as if the anniversary was another tonne on top of his shoulders. They had planned almost everything, the only things left to sort now being the final measurements on Ginny's dress (which Harry was not directly involved in, only through his wallet) as well as the bridesmaids dresses, along with the catering. Mrs. Weasley had wanted to do the whole thing herself but after a brief shouting match between Ginny and her mother, Molly had agreed to let Ginny and Harry hire a company to do the food and cake. Everything else had been sorted; the invitations had been sent and returned with who was attending, the seating plan had been drawn up and the location decided on.

Originally they had thought about having it at the Burrow like Bill and Fleur's wedding however Ginny had spoken quietly to Harry about memories of that night, how it had turned so quickly into a horrible night and that having their wedding at the Burrow would only remind her, and possibly other people, of the events of that night. They had thought for a while about where they would like to have it, with Harry not having much input at all. He had been brought up in a Muggle world where weddings were held in churches but as his childhood had not been that enjoyable nor did he ever attend church, he wasn't that worried if they weren't married in a church.

It had come down to a beach near Shell Cottage and a church in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole close to the Burrow. Both Harry and Ginny had talked about it briefly and decided on the beach. Along with the fact that neither of them were religious, their wedding was going to be held in the middle of summer and although English summers were not known for their scorching temperatures, they knew it would be a nice enough day to hold it there. Mrs. Weasley had then argued that the reception should be held at the Burrow, even though she wasn't doing the catering and they agreed. Ginny had asked Hermione to be in charge of keeping Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen for the entire day.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts of everything except the anniversary that loomed ever closer and turned back to his desk, managing to finally read the report in front of him. It was a summary of the capture of Macnair and Harry felt his face darken as he read the list of offences that Macnair was going to be trialled with. There were calls for all Death Eaters to be given the Dementors Kiss however both Kingsley – the Minister for Magic – along with Harry and Ron agreed that the post war clean up, which was still happening now although they were nowhere near as busy as they were initially after the war. Harry and Ron had both been called upon to help rebuild the wizarding world and had both become Aurors after the war. He finished the summary, signing it down the bottom to show his boss that he had read and approved of what it had said and with a flick of his wand he sent it off towards Geoff, his manager's office.

Sighing deeply, he turned back to the parchment in front of him where he was slowly compiling a list of things he could possibly do for Ginny. His thoughts turned to the weekend before when everyone had been at the Burrow for dinner and Harry had cornered Hermione, desperate for a someone else's point of view on the situation.

"Harry, you are kidding, aren't you?" She had asked and when he had shook his head she laughed softly. "I can't tell you what to do. Ginny doesn't ask for much – and look at how you proposed. Something simple before the wedding will do fine, I'm sure."

He had been unsatisfied with her answer and sought out Ron instead, finding him in the kitchen helping himself to the leftovers while everyone else was talking happily outside. He had asked the same thing he had asked Hermione however Ron snorted loudly.

"Mate, you killed Voldemort. What can't you do?" He said, laughing as he stuffed his face and Harry had fought the urge to thump him one. "Seriously though, you're already marrying her – what more can she ask for?"

"Ron, it really does amaze me that Hermione ever agreed to marry you." Harry said and left Ron looking confused.

He stared at the empty parchment in front of him and screwed it up in anger. He looked at the calendar on his desk and realised with a jolt that it was only two days until their anniversary and he had nothing planned. Sighing again, he glanced at this watch and saw that it was time for him to go home. Standing up and stretching he gave his desk a quick tidy before heading out of the office, spotting Ron up ahead and jogging to catch up to him.

"Oh, hey." Ron said, glancing at Harry as he joined him. "You see that report on Macnair? Kingsley said the Daily Prophet were trying to get hold of it to print it."

"Really? Why can't they keep their noses out of Ministry business?" Harry said and Ron shrugged. "Any plans for tonight?"

"Not really. Hermione wanted to go out for dinner but we decided to go tomorrow instead. How about you? And Hermione wanted me to ask if you're still coming on Sunday for lunch?" He asked in return and Harry shook his head.

"Nothing tonight and yes, we are. I still don't know what to do for our anniversary though," Harry said and Ron snorted. They turned the corner and joined the queue of people waiting for the lifts.

"Sing her a love song or write her a love letter." Ron said, laughing to himself at his joke and Harry glared at him. "Why are you worrying so much?"

"Because, Ron, I actually really care about your sister and if you don't help me with what to do for it, I'll tell Ginny you want her to tell you about our sex life." Harry couldn't believe the words as they came out of his mouth but they had the affect he wanted. Ron stared, open mouthed as his cheeks and ears turned the same colour as his hair. Living with Ginny had certain benefits, and he was sure she would be proud of what he had just said.

"You're sick, you know that?" Ron replied and Harry grinned. They got closer to the lifts, waiting for the next one and Ron sighed. "I honestly don't know, mate. After your 'beautiful' proposal, I'm not actually sure how you could top that."

"Still going on about that, are you?" Harry joked as the lift doors opened and they entered. "It's not a competition."

Ron snorted loudly and the witch next to them looked alarmed. "Of course it is. Hermione and Ginny are probably comparing notes as we speak." Harry laughed and they were silent a moment as the lift moved and took them down to the Atrium and they walked along with everyone else towards the Apparition Point. The pair stopped and turned to each other, Harry with a look of desperation on his face.

"Listen to me. Ginny has been in love with you since she was 10 years old. If you celebrated your anniversary by spending the day asleep in bed, she would love it." Ron said and Harry grinned, an idea forming in his mind. It must have shown on his face because Ron looked disgusted. "I don't like that look and I don't want to know what you're thinking. I'll see you on Sunday for that roast."

Harry waved goodbye as Ron apparated and Harry did the same, the sensation something he had never gotten used to and he was pleased to be able to breathe again. He smiled up at his house in front of him. He had never felt like he had a home when he was younger, aside from Hogwarts, and the house that both Harry and Ginny had bought was incredibly homey and he loved it. It was not something he would admit to anyone but Ginny however and they had both fallen in love with the home when they had started looking for one.

He walked up the front path, his smile still on his face as he opened the door. He called out loudly, hearing Ginny reply from the kitchen and he followed the sound of her voice. She stood at the oven, her cheeks the same red as her hair as she stirred the contents in the pan in front of her. Harry came up behind her, hugging her tightly and kissing her neck softly.

"Hey, you." She said, turning in his arms and kissing him. "How was work?"

"Alright. It was work, I guess. How was your day?" He asked in return and she smiled, giving him his answer. She had not had training lately due to her Quidditch captain being ill and she had been enjoying spending her time at home. "Smells good."

"It's that chorizo meal, you remember?" She said and he nodded, helping himself to a drink as Ginny dished up their dinner on to two plates.

"Have you got training at all for this week?" He asked as they sat down at the table and Harry started eating as Ginny spoke.

"No, not yet. Grace is still really unwell and has scheduled a training session for next week so I'm free all of this week. Why?" She asked, tucking in to her own meal and Harry swallowed.

"No reason, I just wondered." He said, his plan coming together. They finished their meal and spent the evening in front of the television. It was something Harry had always envied when he was younger and he hadn't wasted a minute buying one for himself when he had his own place. He had coaxed Ginny into watching it and before long she had become hooked. Although it took her awhile to get used to the remote and how it worked, she was now the master at it and whenever Ron came over she would show off her 'TV skills'. Mr. Weasley was incredibly jealous and if they ever came to visit, he would sit staring at it for awhile before Harry or Ginny turned it on for him.

The morning of their anniversary dawned and Harry made sure to wake up earlier than he usually did. The day before he had arranged with his boss to have the day off and as he crept downstairs, determined not to wake Ginny and entered the kitchen. He cast a silencing charm to ensure she wouldn't wake from the noise he was sure he would be making and set to work.

Growing up in a muggle family had its advantages and after leaving work the day before, Harry had found an internet cafe and researched recipes. He originally wanted to cook scones and serve Ginny breakfast in bed but the recipe had seemed too complicated and he had dismissed it. He had typed in 'big breakfast' into the search bar and had found plenty of ideas. Now, he took out a few pots and pans, not entirely sure which he would end up using before moving to the fridge and taking out the ingredients. He found bacon, eggs and butter and put them on the beach, finding a box of hashbrowns in the freezer and bread in the cupboard. With everything sat on the bench in front of him, his hand found his hear and he tugged at it. His plan was falling apart ever so slightly.

Despite the cooking he had done as child for the Dursleys, his culinary skills were somewhat lacking these days. Ginny loved to cook and was always trying new recipes but Harry had always steered clear of the 'tricky' stuff, sticking to toast and noodles if it was his turn to cook. He looked at the bacon and decided to fry it, knowing that was the easy bit. He used his wand to turn the heat on and set the bacon to work frying itself in the pan. Harry turned to the bread and eggs and decided to not do French toast like he had planned, but instead stick with something simple. Scrambled eggs on toast it was.

By the time he had the eggs cooking in another pan, the bacon was ready and he panicked for a second, knowing the eggs wouldn't be done for another few minutes. He put the toast in and boiled the jug, deciding to put the bacon in the oven to keep it warm and kept an eye on the eggs. When they were finally cooked, he arranged everything on a plate and quickly made a coffee, using his wand to help him carry everything up the stairs.

"Ginny?" He called as he made his way down the hall and he thought he heard her stir. Walking into the bedroom he found her face down, her hair a mess all over the pillow and one leg hanging off the side of the bed. "Ginny."

"What's the time?" Her voice was muffled and Harry sat the meal down on the bedside table. Her head turned having smelt the food and her face lit up. "What's this?"

"Happy anniversary." He said, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the forehead. She dragged herself up and into a sitting position, attempting to control her hair and push it away from her face.

"Happy anniversary to you too. Haven't you got work?" She asked and when he shook his head her eyes widened. "Wow – you took the day off? This must be serious. You never take a day off work."

"Shut up, you." He said, moving around and climbing back into his side of the bed as she started to eat.

"I thought you'd forgotten, to be honest." Ginny said through a mouthful of toast and Harry pretended to look hurt. "Seriously though – it's so close to the wedding now. I thought you'd be too tied up in all of that to think about anything else."

"I'm shocked, Gin. I've been planning this for weeks." He replied and Ginny smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh yeah? What's the plan for the rest of the day then?" She asked and Harry paused for a second.

"Well," He started slowly and Ginny smirked again. "I thought we could start by going back to bed."

"Oh, that was your big plan? To sleep in? Wow, Harry, that must have taken you ages to come up with." She joked and Harry ignored her.

"Then after that I've booked us in for dinner tonight at that place you love – the one that does all the spicy food." He told her and her eyes lit up.

"Jalapenos? How did you manage to get a table there? They're always booked up." She remarked and Harry grinned.

"I have my ways." He replied and Ginny groaned.

"You confunded them, didn't you?" She asked and Harry looked away, not wanting to lie to her face.

"No, Ginny. Thank you though for always seeing the best in me. I would never do that to a poor, unsuspecting Muggle just to make my girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife happy."

Ginny snorted loudly and Harry aimed a kick at her legs. She glared at him, having nearly just spilt her coffee over the bed and put her now empty dishes on the bedside table.

"You're finished already? You really are Ron's sister, aren't you?" Harry said and Ginny turned, smiling sweetly. Anyone else would not have thought twice, but Harry knew what was behind her smile and he ducked the second before her hand swiped at his face. "Hey! It's our anniversary – you can't beat me up!"

"I can do whatever I want, Potter." She said and Harry stood up, grabbing his wand and pointing at his fiancée. She sat on the bed, her chest heaving as she assessed the situation. Harry took a step back, not sure what she was going to do next but wanting to be prepared. His mouth dropped open when she made to take off her top. He dropped his wand in an instant and joined her on the bed, kissing her lightly.

"Got you." She whispered into his ear and within seconds he was on the bed with Ginny on top of him, a wicked grin on her face. "You should know better to mess with me, Potter."

"I should but I don't." He said and she grinned even wider. "I love you, Gin."

"Don't think you're going to get out of this with sweet nothings." She shot back, keeping hold of his arms above his head.

"I'm serious though – I love you. Look at you – you're slightly demented, sexy, so clever and you're mine. I can't wait to marry you." He said and saw tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you, really. You give me something that I can't quite describe but I love it. I love you. Happy anniversary."

He lifted his head up at the same time as Ginny lowered hers and their lips met. The kiss was soft and brief, but Harry knew then he had her. Using every muscle in his body, he grabbed hold of her arms and flipped her onto her back in one swift movement and Ginny yelled out.

"You prat! You just said all of that so you could get me!" She cried, wriggling in his grip and Harry laughed.

"No, my dear. I meant every word I said. It just so happened that you're a sucker for 'sweet nothings' and let your guard down." He said and she rolled her eyes, obviously angry with herself.

"Well, this is just great, isn't it?" She said and Harry smirked. "For the record though, I love you too."

"Not going to work, Miss Weasley." He said and she growled.

"Damnit."

* * *

><p><strong>Been meaning to post this for awhile so I'm glad to finally put it up! If you feel like reviewing then that would be okay with me :)<strong>


	5. A Surprise Sick Day

As Ginny Weasley stepped out of the shower, the steam swirled around the bathroom and for a second, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of not being able to breathe. Stumbling over to the small window she pushed it open and felt the cold air rush in. She took a few deep breaths before feeling okay and pulling it closed, turning around to find her towel. She saw it on the rack and reached for it but her vision decided to swim and her stomach lurched and with a thud, she passed out.

The first thing she registered when she woke up was the fact that she was naked. The next thing she realised was that her head was pounding. Her eyes opened slowly and she came face to face with Harry who was looking concerned.

"Ginny? Can you hear me? Ginny?" His voice was full of worry and Ginny would have smiled at it if her head hadn't been hurting so much. She felt around and turned on to her back, groaning as she did so. Her hands covered herself and she wished she had reached her towel before falling. "Ginny?"

"Harry, my eyes are open and I'm moving. You can stop saying my name now." She managed and stared at the ceiling, too scared to sit up for fear of passing out again. "How did you get in here?"

"How do you think? Alohomora." Harry replied before he gasped – reminding Ginny vividly of Hermione – and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, what's the day today?"

"What?"

"Is your hearing okay? What's the day today? Do you know that you're a witch?" He said and Ginny fought the urge to laugh at him – it would hurt her head too much – and settled for swearing.

"A witch? What do you mean? Who am I?" She asked and got the reaction she wanted. Harry gasped again and closed his eyes, his hand massaging the bridge between his nose.

"Ginny, listen. I think you've lost your memory."

"Harry, listen. You are an idiot. I just passed out and hit my head, okay?" She said and Harry shot her an angry look.

"That wasn't even funny, Gin! You hit your head and I was worried." He said sternly and Ginny looked apologetic for a moment.

"Can you pass me the towel, please?" She asked as sweetly as she could manage and he did. She covered herself up and looked around, feeling stupid all of a sudden. "Will you help me sit up?"

Harry nodded and put his arms behind her head and shoulders. As she pushed herself off the ground he supported her and she sat up, leaning against the bath for support. Her head pounded away furiously and she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. When she opened them, Harry was sitting next to her and held two painkillers and a glass of water in his hands.

"Thank you. You're not an idiot." She said before taking the pills and was sure he was grinning. She sighed after swallowing the water and rest her head in her hands.

"Why did you pass out, anyway?" Harry asked finally, his voice quiet. Ginny was slightly aware that she needed to get ready for work but knew there was no way Harry would let her go now.

"I have no idea. It must have just been the heat from the shower because I felt like I couldn't breathe when I got out and opened the window – next thing I know, I'm on the floor. It must have been a terrible thump." Ginny explained and Harry laughed quietly.

"You're not that heavy, Gin. Can you make it into the bedroom? You might as well be comfortable – and whether or not you want to put clothes on is up to you." Harry said and Ginny pinched his side for that comment, nodding that she could make it. He helped her up and made to put his arms around her but she shrugged him off, walking into their bedroom and sitting on the bed. The pain in her head had started to lessen and she was sure she was okay now.

"You're not going to work." It was a statement, not a question and Ginny sighed. She had expected it.

"Harry, come on. I got a little hot in the shower and passed out – it's no big deal, really." She told him and he moved around the room, picking up her book and passing it to her and muttering under his breath about other things she may need. "Harry! Seriously. I'm okay." He stopped and looked at her, Ginny's heart melting slightly at the care in his face. She really did love her husband; he was just a bit dim at times.

"Are you sure?" He asked, the blanket and slippers in his hands now looking stupid. She beckoned him forward and they kissed softly. Ginny smiled at him, feeling the familiar sensation in her stomach that happened every time their lips met. Suddenly, the feeling changed and she stood up, rushing into the bathroom and made it to the toilet in time. Her headache came rushing back as she vomited and she groaned, her hair sticky on the back of her neck and her towel on the floor. Why did she have to be naked this morning? She sat back, pulling the towel back over her as Harry walked in, concern written across his face.

"I'm okay, really." Ginny tried weakly but Harry shook his head, walking out of the room. A moment later as she sat trying to recover and ignore the throbbing in her head she heard him on the phone telling his boss he wouldn't be in. She stood up, her legs wobbly and managed to make it into the bedroom once more. She climbed into their bed and huddled under the blankets, her head thanking her for resting it on the pillow.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Harry asked and Ginny shook her head, regretting it immediately as it pounded away. He came and sat down on the floor next to the bed and watched her.

"You can stop watching me now, Harry. I'm going to try and sleep. I must be coming down with something – I don't feel sick anymore, just really tired, as if I've just played Quidditch for hours on end." She explained and he nodded, his hand coming to her forehead.

"Maybe you caught something off someone at training?" Harry suggested and Ginny shrugged, her eyes slowly closing. "I'll call and let them know you aren't well. Get some sleep."

She did as she was told and the moment her eyes closed, she was aware that her whole body was aching, from her neck and shoulders right down to her feet. She groaned and stretched out, wondering if it was to do with her latest training session when she had very nearly come off of her broom and had to twist herself around to get back on. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling waves of exhaustion wash over her and willed herself to go to sleep.

When she woke up, her headache had disappeared and she was incredibly thankful for that. She sat up, her eyes sore from too much sleep and her hair sticking up at odd angles as if held up by magic. After failing to flatten it Ginny climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs, her stomach growling loudly.

"Harry?" She called and he appeared in front of her as if he had apparated causing her to jump slightly. "Woah, where did you come from?"

"I was just about to come and see if you were alright. How are you feeling?" He asked and she shrugged, heading into the kitchen and hearing him behind her.

"Oh, okay. I think it was just a morning – " A sudden thought occurred to Ginny, the word 'morning' setting off a chain reaction in her mind and a small smile flitted across her face. "I must just be tired." She finished stupidly, not looking at Harry and instead busying herself making toast.

"Are you sure?" He asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day and Ginny turned and flashed him a smile.

"I'm fine. How did Kingsley take to you being off today?" She said as she put her toast in and began making a coffee.

"Oh, he wasn't too happy. I've got to write up a report on the capture of Boggs, that Death Eater that tortured those Muggles." Harry explained, sitting down the table. Ginny watched him fiddle with his hands and knew what he was going to ask. "If you're sure you're fine, do you mind if I go in? It wouldn't be for long and I would be home within a few hours so don't worry about dinner because I can – er – buy it, unless you want to be subjected to my cooking." He said quickly, his words coming out fast as Ginny grinned to herself.

"Go, Harry. I don't mind, you know that." By the time she had finished breakfast he had gone and she sighed to herself, throwing some Floo Powder into their fireplace and calling out Hermione's address. The sensation of being squeezed on all sides made Ginny feel sick again and she was thoroughly pleased when her feet touched ground, coughing slightly as she stepped into Hermione and Ron's lounge.

"Hermione?" She called, sitting down on the couch and taking a few deep breaths, not wanting to pass out like she had that morning. She glanced around at the room, admiring the simple way Hermione had decorated it with warm colours when the woman herself walked in, a concern look to match that of the husband she had just left and Ginny smiled up at her friend. "What's going on, Ginny?"

"Do I really need an excuse to visit you, Hermione?" She asked innocently and Hermione sat down next to her, waiting for her to continue. "I need your help."

"What with?" Hermione asked, drawing herself up as if preparing for a challenge. Ginny suddenly felt nervous at what she was about to ask and the sudden reality that both Harry and she may face.

"Well, I'm not sure just yet - I just – well I don't know any spells to check and I'm sure you do – but you also probably know a Muggle way to check – but I don't know if they're as accurate – "

"Ginny, just spit it out. You sound like Ron when he's done something wrong." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly at the redhead's nervous face.

"I think I might be pregnant." She admitted, a smile spreading across her face as she realised how happy it would make her if she was. Hermione let out a squeal that Ginny wouldn't have thought could have come from her friend and they hugged briefly, Hermione's smile matching Ginny's.

"Why do you think you might be?"

"I've been feeling run down for awhile now anyway, but I passed out this morning when I got out of the shower and then vomited after that – I don't feel sick now otherwise I would just think that I'd caught something." Ginny explained and Hermione's face lit up.

"Well, I know a spell that will tell you whether you are or not, plus the sex and due date if you want it to, but as well as that Muggle tests are effective." Hermione told her and Ginny thought for a moment. She only wanted to know whether she was or not, plus the due date – the sex was something she could find out with Harry if she was indeed pregnant. Excitement started to bubble inside as she thought about the possibility of being pregnant and Hermione's voice snapped her back to reality.

"What do you want to do?" She asked and Ginny bit her lip for a moment.

"I think the spell. I want to know now, and you can tell me how to find out the sex later when I tell Harry." She said and Hermione nodded, the smile still on her face. Both women sat for a moment before Ginny let out an excited giggle and Hermione pulled her wand out.

"You ready?" She asked and Ginny nodded. Hermione held her wand to Ginny's stomach and closed her eyes. "_Pregnium Revelo." _Her voice was a whisper and it only added to the magic of that moment. Ginny felt a swooping sensation in her stomach and gasped slightly as a small piece of parchment formed at the end of Hermione's wand and Ginny watched as Hermione took it, not reading it but passing it over to her friend.

"Hermione, I'm too nervous to read it." She said, her voice quiet and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked at her friend who smiled back. Slowly, she brought the piece of parchment up to her face and peered at the words written across it. The word 'pregnant' was scrawled across and Ginny recognised the writing as Harry's. Confused, she ignored what the parchment said and instead asked Hermione why it was written in her husband's writing.

"Oh, it's really clever. It always comes out written in the father's handwriting. But never mind about that – what does it say?" Hermione asked excitedly and Ginny remembered what the parchment was for in the first place.

"I'm pregnant." She said, her face lighting up as the friends screamed and embraced once more, tighter this time and Ginny felt as if she might explode from the excitement welling inside. "I have to tell Harry, Hermione."

After a cup of tea and some more excited talk, Ginny left – this time apparating after the sickly feeling the Floo Network left her with – and got home, glancing at the time. She had been gone just over an hour and if Harry was true to his word, he would be home soon. Deciding she couldn't wait, she put her coat on and apparated to the Ministry, appearing in the lobby and walking quickly towards the lifts.

"Ginny!" She whirled around the second before she stepped into the lift and Harry came running towards her, the same concern he had shown this morning on his face and he caught up with her, taking her hands in his. "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked around at the few people who were staring. Nobody really got over the Boy-Who-Lived thing and Harry was used to the stares he got wherever he went. Ginny shrugged, deciding there was no time like the present and pulled him close. She placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and whispered into his ear.

"I'm pregnant." He reacted instantly as if expecting her to say that and picked her up, spinning her around so that she laughed loudly, her hair flowing behind her. He put her down and kissed her firmly, his hand pulling her close and she smiled into his lips. They apparated home, still laughing and embracing each other, Harry dragging Ginny upstairs, barely breaking their kiss to enter their bedroom. As he pulled her towards the bed, Ginny pulled away and received a groan from Harry. She sat in the middle of the mattress and looked at him.

"Do you want to know the due date and sex?" She asked and he nodded vigorously, sitting on the edge of the bed as Ginny took out her wand. She pointed it at her stomach the same way Hermione had and whispered the same spell, adding a word on the end and watching the parchment appear once more. Harry watched open mouthed as Ginny took it and a smile spread across her face.

"I'm due on the second of September and it's going to be a boy." She looked up to see Harry staring at her stomach with a look of amazement on his face and Ginny crawled towards him on the bed, kissing him softly on the lips, a tear forming in her eye. "We're going to have a little boy, Harry."

"I know." He said, his voice breaking slightly and it touched Ginny to see him showing such emotion. He hugged her tightly then, squeezing her till she had to push him off. "What will we name him?"

Ginny laughed and fell backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Harry joined her and their hands found each other, previous intentions long forgotten as they were both filled with thoughts of the baby they would soon have. "Harry, it's a long time away yet." She said simply though she had to admit she had names running around her head too.

"I know, I know." He said, his hand squeezing hers. "But there's so much to plan and buy – a name is something we should think of now, so that it's one thing we can tick off the list." Ginny turned her head and looked at him, smiling at the expression on his face and nodded. "Well, seeing as it's a boy – well, I can understand if you don't want to – but I – er – "

"Do you want to name him after your dad?" She asked and he visibly relaxed, letting out a long breath.

"How did you know?"

"I know you, Mr. Potter. And I think that would be a lovely idea. But not just James, that doesn't seem enough." Ginny said and ignored Harry who was now kissing her neck lightly. "What about James Sirius?"

"Do you know how much I love you, Ginny Weasley?" Harry said and Ginny laughed softly. "Seriously. You are carrying our baby and have just suggested that we name him not just after my father but my godfather too. You are simply amazing."

"So you like James Sirius then?" She asked and he nodded, kissing her once more. "Okay, it's settled. James Sirius Potter. Harry, I can't believe this is actually happening. How did this even happy?" She gushed, happiness rushing over her and Harry grinned back at her.

"I can tell you how it happened but I'd much rather show you..." His voice trailed off and Ginny laughed, letting him kiss her neck once again. She felt as if she couldn't possibly be any happier than she was in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you liked it! Lots of fluffiness in this fic – hope you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
